One issue in wireless local area networks (WLANs) is efficiently using the wireless network. Often stations have different needs regarding their communication with a master station or access point.
Thus there are general needs for systems and methods for efficiently using the wireless medium, and in particularly, to efficiently using the wireless medium while meeting the needs of the different stations.